A Life With You
by Hate Fairy 666
Summary: Ginny is meeting Draco out by the lake. She has an important secret to tell. Rated: T DG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is meeting Draco out by the lake. She has an important secret to tell.

**A Life With You**

Ginny sat by the lake she looked out into the darkness waiting for him to show. The sound of leaves ruffling brought her attention to the shadows as he walked into the open.

"I got your letter." He stated and came to sit next to her. He covered her hand with his own and she looked sadly into his eyes.

"I have missed you." She whispered.

"I have missed you too." He leaned in to give her a soft kiss and she moaned. Her hands shot up to push his silver blonde hair back. She pulled her closer to him until he was lying on his back and she was lying on top of him. His arms held her in a vice like grip and she wasn't complaining. When they finally broke apart Ginny gazed down into his silver eyes.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Very much so Ginny." He smiled a perfect smile.

"Good, there is something I need to tell you." She said she rolled off of him and onto the grass before pushing herself to an upright position. He followed suit.

"What is it my love?" His voice not even a whisper.

"Draco, I'm pregnant." Her eyes were fixed on her hands in her lap, and a tear slid down her cheek. She waited for him to blow up but when it didn't come she slowly raised her gaze to his smiling face. "Draco?"

"This is wonderful Ginny!" Draco called as he scooped in his arms and spun them in circles. Ginny let out a laugh and then began to cry into his shoulder. "Ginny baby, what's wrong." Draco asked concerned for the woman he had fallen in love with over the past year.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't stay, I was so scared Draco." Her crying worsened as she gripped him for support.

"Shh Ginny don't worry, I'll never leave you. I promise you baby." Draco held her close and pressed his lips into her hair. Before long Ginny had stopped crying and she just laid in Draco's arms until they both drifted off to sleep.

Ginny woke up to find the sun beginning to rise and Draco had thrown his cloak to cover them both . Her head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. She smiled at the sleeping man next to her before she laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"Draco baby, come we have to get up." Ginny whispered shaking him slightly. Draco's eyes fluttered awake and he starred at Ginny. She stood and held her hand out to him. He took it, with his cloak slung over his arm they walked towards the castle hand in hand.

"So I guess we should probably come out to the school today." Draco said as they approached the school.

"Yeah." She smiled at him. Once they reached the Great Hall they parted.

"Meet me here at 7:30, and we'll go in together ok?" Draco said.

"Good idea, I'll see you then. I love you Draco." Ginny smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed her lightly and they headed towards their separate dorms to change for class.

Hiding in the shadows were two teachers admiring their favorite students.

"Oh Severus it is about time they come to everybody. If they kept it any longer I think I would burst!" Minerva smiled.

"Oh yes I know what you mean Minerva." Severus gave her a grin as they stepped out into the light. "Only now we'll have to tell Albus he was right about those two."

"Oh I know he has been going on for years about them, too bad we never listened." Minerva said with a laugh as they stepped into the Great Hall, getting ready for breakfast themselves.

Ginny approached the Great Hall doors to find Draco leaning against a pillar with his nose in his Charms book.

"What are you reading?" She asked lightly as she danced over to him.

"Nothing of importance." He smiled as he snapped the book shut and slipped it into his bag. "Are we ready my love?" He asked extending his hand to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She gave him a weak smile and they both took a big breathe before opening the doors. The chatter inside the Great Hall stopped as Draco and Ginny became the center of attention. After all it wasn't everyday that the Weasley and the Malfoy clan ever got along, nonetheless touched each other willingly.

Draco gave her a light kiss and gasps filled the hall. Ginny managed a weak smile as he bent to whisper in her ear.

"See not so bad." He gave her a wink and a light squeeze of his hand before he headed to his table. Ginny turned and headed to hers as if nothing had happened.

By the time Ginny had found her seat the Hall was once again filled with chatter. Her best friend Colin Creevy continued to eat as if nothing was new. Then without warning Ron was right beside her yelling up a storm.

"GINNY! WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU DOING DRAPPED ON DRACO BLOODY MALFOY'S ARM! KISSING HIM NO LESS."Ron voice bellowed through the hall and the room was silent, even the teachers had nothing to say. Ginny starred at her brother before answering him.

"Well Ronald when you calm down we can have this conversation in a not so crowded room." Ginny grinned at her brother before grabbing an apple and a piece of toast and standing.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" He yelled.

"Ron I told you. We will talk about this later." She tried to move past him but he blocked her every move. "Ron grow up."

"No Ginny we will talk about this right now."Ron exclaimed. The hall was quiet waiting for her response.

"Alright Ron, you want the truth you got it. Draco and I have been together since the beginning of last school year-"

"WHAT?!" Ron screamed.

"Ron shut up if you want me to tell you." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Fine." He grumbled but stayed silent so Ginny could tell her story.

"OK like I was saying. Draco and I have been together the whole school year, to be technical we started going together in October of my fifth year. It's a long story and now isn't the time or place for that. So we have been together for just a year now. " Ginny smiled. "There you go, you can hear the whole story later, but as of now I have had one hell of night so I want to go to class and be done." Ginny pushed passed her dumbstruck brother and walked towards the door.

"I'll be owling Mum and Dad, they won't hear of this Ginny!" He called out after her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"You go ahead and do that Ron." She turned to find Draco standing there waiting for her.

"Ready love?" He asked. She took her hand and smiled.

"Always." They left the room hand in hand hearing Ron yelling something at them and the hall burst into chatter.

A/N: Not long I know, but this is the default chapter and I want to know what others think before I put a lot of effort into it.

Me


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny is meeting Draco out by the lake. She has an important secret to tell.

**A Life With You**

Ginny sat with her mum, dad, and all her brothers at the circular table. Ron was starring at Ginny with a smug expression on his face, while the rest of her brothers looked confused. Her parents however both held a sly smile.

"Ok, so is somebody going to explain to me why we are all here?" Bill asked.

"We are here because are wonderful baby sister is dating Draco Malfoy." Ron sneered. The table erupted in shouts from Fred and George while Bill, Charlie and Percy didn't move a muscle. Her parents held the same smiles and said nothing.

"Well, what do you have to say to her mum?" Ron continued on holding the same sneer.

"Well, Ron it has taken you a year to figure it out, where do you think your sister was all summer?" Molly smiled at her youngest son.

"You knew?" Ron exclaimed and the twins starred open mouth at their mother.

"Of course we knew, she owled us before they even began dating and explained everything and then asked for our opinion." Arthur continued for his wife. Ron sat there with his mouth gaping open and close looking like a fish gasping for air. The twins both held the same look of shock and her three elder brothers said nothing. Finally Charlie spoke up.

"So Ginny, why don't you explain to us what happened to bring about this, relationship." Charlie spoke softly looking at his sister who hadn't said a thing since they arrived.

"Well it started in September of my fifth year. I was walking out by the lake after a quidditch match and saw Draco-"

"DRACO?" Ron bellowed.

"Yes Ron that is his name, If you want me to continue like I said before SHUT UP!" Ginny shouted and Ron closed his mouth nodding at her to continue. She sighed but continued on.

"So like I said, I was walking by the lake and saw Draco throwing rocks into the lake, don't tell him but, his cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were red and puffy. It was easy to tell that he had been crying. I walked over to him and asked if everything was ok."

_Flashback_

_"Um Malfoy are you alright?" Ginny asked as she approached Draco slowly. _

_"Go away Weasley." He muttered to her._

_"Talk to me, I won't tell anybody I promise." Ginny whispered as she moved closer to him. Soon she was standing right next to him._

_"You won't tell anybody?" He asked softly._

_"I promise." She responded. Then he broke, tears fell freely and unchecked he hit his knees and Ginny followed him pulling him into her arms while he cried. They sat like that for over an hour as Draco poured his soul to her through his tears, she sat there and held him while he cried. After a while he was able to sit up and talk to her._

_"I'm sorry." Draco said wiping the tears from his face._

_"It's alright, why don't you tell me what is going on." Ginny prompted. Draco nodded and proceeded to tell her everything._

_"Well to make it easy and to the point, my father wants to make me a deatheater, and I don't want it. However my mother is at risk. If I don't he will kill her and if I do, then I have to kill people. I'm not my father. I don't want that. I want to fight on the side of good. Never do I want to fight for what that loser Voldemort wants." Draco said._

_"Oh" Ginny whispered. She never would have guessed that Malfoy had never wanted that. She never thought that his life was planned for him and he never got to choose. _

_"So you see my problem." Draco muttered._

_"Yeah, have you tried talking to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked._

_"No." Draco looked up at her._

_"Maybe you should." Ginny smiled. "Come with me, we can go together." Ginny stood and held her hand out to Draco. He hesitated then took it._

_"Ok Weasley I'm trusting you." Together they walked hand in hand to Dumbledore's office._

_End of Flashback_

"After that we just spent a lot of time together. Most of our spare time was spent in each other's company When he asked me out I contacted the parents and asked what they thought. So for the last year we have been together. We acted as if nothing had happened because of his father. I'm sorry for keeping it so long. I didn't know how well you would take this. I love you guys and I want everything to be ok." Ginny finished and starred at her brothers.

"Well, if he makes you happy then, I guess it is ok." Bill smile.

"I agree." Charlie and Percy said together. The twins just nodded and Ron stared blankly at Ginny. Finally Fred nudged him and he gave a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Ok Gin, whatever you want." He managed to say.

"So why are you telling everyone now, it's not like his father has been taken care of." Charlie asked, sensing that there was something more. Ginny glanced at her mum, who nodded and gave her the gentle nudge she needed.

"I'm pregnant." She muttered. There was silence around the table. Ginny looked at her brother's and they all held the same pissed off expression.

"How did this happen." Bill said through clenched teeth.

"Well when a man and a woman-" Molly began.

"Yes mum I know HOW what I mean is how the hell did that boy think he was going to knock up our little sister and live to tell about it." Bill finished.

"We will kill him." The twins said. Ron's knuckles were white from gripping the table. Her mum and dad stayed calm for Ginny had told them everything in advance.

"I don't know what to say Gin." Charlie said rubbing his neck.

"You don't have to anything. But I'm going to bring in Draco now and you all WILL be nice." Ginny said before she left through the doors leading to the room next door to retrieve Draco.

They all sat silence starring at the doors waiting for them to come back in when their mother spoke up.

"Now let's give him a chance at least before you tear him to shreds. Be nice boys." She said sweetly lying a hand on her husband's. The boys nodded solemnly but didn't say anything. At that moment Ginny and Draco came in his arm planted firmly around Ginny waist. Her brothers held their breath until Ginny was seated.

Draco staid standing to shake Mr. Weasley's hand.

"Mr. Weasley, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Arthur gave him a firm shake, maybe more than was needed. Then her brothers all got up and had their turn. All of them making evil eye contact as they introduced themselves. By the time introductions were done and they were all seated Draco's hand was throbbing from the vice grips of Ginny's six brothers and her father.

"So Draco is it? I hear you got our baby sister pregnant. How do you feel about that, better question how do you think, we her older brothers, feel about that?" Bill asked leaning forward towards Draco. Draco gulped and looked at Ginny. She gave him an I'm sorry look and he looked to her brothers.

"Well, Ginny had I have talked about our future before this, I want her and you all to know that I won't be going anywhere. I am here to stay and I won't leave her. I have always wanted to marry and to have children. Granted it's coming sooner then I planned. However that doesn't change anything. I still want Ginny and I want this baby. So that's all there is to say on the matter." Draco said bluntly.

"Well Draco Ginny is our baby sister. There are things that need to be said." Bill smiled.

"Such as," Charlie began.

"If you hurt her," Percy began.

"Or harm her," Fred said.

"Make her cry," George sent an evil smile.

"Or hurt her in any other way." Ron said.

"We will kill you by castration with a wooden jagged spoon." They all said together, smiling like devils. Draco gave a stiff nod and said nothing more. However Ginny spoke up.

"Boys! You will be nice to my boyfriend and my baby daddy!" Ginny said stomping her foot to make a point.

"Baby daddy?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a muggle title darling. Anyway your ruining my fear approach here." Ginny smile sweetly at Draco. He gave her a grin in response.

"Sorry love." He said sheepishly.

"Now boys, will you be nice?" Ginny asked starring her brother's down.

"Yes Ginny." They all responded. Ginny smiled and turned to her mum.

"See mum, you thought it would be hard." Molly and Arthur burst out laughing and soon everybody had joined in.

A/N: So what do we think about this one?

Me


End file.
